


Kingdom of Books

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is Washingtons son, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Thomas is sort of sweet, bc I needed that somewhere, bibliophile, but he's prince of Hamilt, his last name is washington, lee is a turd, royal au, sorry lin, washington is a turd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Royalty Arrange Marriage fic where Thomas is a king and Alex is a prince.Formally Father_Time





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be a one shot but idk.  
> My computer is still broken so this was a pain in the neck to write but I had a tiny plot seed that wanted to sprout and I couldn't say no.

Alexander wanted no part in this.

His father, the king, wanted to marry him off to the king of the neighboring kingdom to finalize a treaty that would garner them favors if and when there was a war with their enemies. Yes, it would be a great help, but he was younger than the queen's sons. Why him? He didn't think he high enough up the ladder for him to be useful for such a thing. Besides, who would want him for a husband anyway? He was a loudmouth, over zealous bookworm who didn't know when to back down from a fight. Picking him was the opposite of a good idea. Alexander feared that he'd be the cause of a war between their kingdoms if he blew up on the wrong person.

And why the king? Why not the king's twin brother? Either way, it wasn't like Alexander could give either of them heirs.

No amount of arguing with his father earned his freedom. Alexander even wrote lengthy essays as to why he was the worst possible choice, but his father wouldn't hear of it. He made a last-ditch effort to get out of it by complaining that his fiance was old.

"He's only eight years your senior, Alexander." His father had said.

"He was hitting puberty before I could walk! Why didn't he marry when he was younger anyway? Isn't that how we do things and--"

"Alexander, enough." His father didn't have to yell to get his attention. The man commanded his armies efficiently, and that air of authority followed him into every room. Without his rank as king, Alexander was sure that he could still command everyone's attention. "It's done. The treaty is signed. The wedding is next month, and we are not discussing this further."

Which is what led to this engagement dinner, where Alexander and the other king would meet for the first time. Alexander's servants had worked miracles on his hair and skin, dolling him up in the way Alexander always hated. Makeup made his face feel heavy and stiff. His hair wasn't pulled up for once, and Alexander had to fight the urge to run his fingers through it to push it as far back as he could.

His clothes, however, Alexander didn't mind too much. They were comfortable for the most part, although the coat was a different fabric from what he was used to. It wasn't just silk lined; the entire frock coat was made from the soft material, and intricate designs lined the cuffs and collar. The gray waistcoat had a similar pattern, and Alexander thought it was beautiful.

Except for one thing.

It was the most hideous shade of pink he had ever seen in his life. Who the hell thought that this was an attractive color. His sister had said that it was the king's favorite color and that the monarch had sent the material to them for Alexander's engagement dinner attire. Alexander swore that the man chose it to make a fool out of him, and waited until his servants left him alone to slip back into his room to trade the coat for one of his own. What would be an insult to his fiance without going too far and lead to war?

Before he could slip on a gray coat, his father came in and gave him a look when he saw what Alexander was doing.

He left his room wearing the hideous pink coat and silently pissed off.

 

\--

 

The decorations were gorgeous; Alexander would give the staff that. Delicate flowers and things lined the room and tables and seemed to be everywhere. The finest china was pulled out, sets that Alexander hadn't seen in several years. Silver. Silver and precious gem mines were their greatest economic asset, and they wanted to show it off as a sort of show of wealth. The other kingdom's main source of economic trade came from agriculture. This marriage would also cement trade relations between the two kingdoms. Alexander's would be safe in the knowledge that they would get the food they needed and theirs would have the guarantee that they would not be cheated out of silver and more.

It was a fair trade, even if it didn't seem like it at first glance, and Alexander had prided himself on his ability to help with finances. He would be officially stepping down from his position tonight at the dinner and Alexander saw it as an act of finality. It was over; he was leaving. Alexander would miss his numbers.

Each member of the royal family entered when called, acknowledging the bows from the nobles and staff around them. He went when it was his turn and forced away any show of emotion. Alexander felt numb anyway, with a bit of simmering anger under the surface. The anger shifted to irritation when he saw the amused glances at his coat. He held his head high and met their eyes to force their silence and stoic respect.

The royal family stood from their seats when their ally walked in. The cliche tall, dark, and handsome. Alexander hated him already for looking like a dream out of a book. He could hear his sisters tittering and whispering about the approaching king. His dark skin made his own coat pop, but it was flattering on him while it washed Alexander out. Alexander wondered if the man knew that Alexander wouldn't look good in the color, and his theory was proven correct when he and the king made eye contact after the king had given him a quick once over. There was a flicker of smug amusement, and he walked around the table to join the royal family. His brother was called in immediately after and took his place at the end of the table. King Thomas--he hated using his name and title--took a seat beside Alexander's father, while Alexander was to sit to HIS right. Either way, both were in the seats of the most favored. Alexander was usually at the end of the table. For once, he was close to the center.

Thomas bowed to Alexander's father and then gave a short nod to Alexander before taking his hand to kiss his knuckles. It was all he could do not to punch him. He had a beautiful smile; it was perfect and white teeth while Alexander's were slightly stained from coffee. Another reason to hate him. Their shared religion stated that the beautiful were favored by the gods. The gods paid far too much attention to King Thomas, and Alexander hated it. He felt so plain and small in comparison. Following those thoughts, Alexander was sure that he was hated by the gods. He couldn't compete with that.

And then the king had to open his mouth. "I know I'm beautiful, Prince Alexander, but it's rude to stare."

Before Alexander could smart off, he caught his father's eye and suppressed a sigh. He merely gave a slight nod to the foreign king as a half-assed acknowledgment of the teasing and took his seat again; Thomas didn't have a chance to push Alexander's seat in for him before Alexander was settled. It was a small slight against the visiting king, and they both knew it.

Another look from his father and Alexander had little choice but to force out small talk.

"How was your trip?"

The king seemed startled that he'd talk at all but his confident smirk was back immediately, "It was a little too long for my tastes, but it was manageable. Being allowed time to rest after arriving helped greatly." Alexander nodded and hoped that it would be enough to say that he'd done his time, but the king had other plans. "I suppose we should start from the beginning. I'm Thomas Jefferson."

"I'm Alexander Washington, Prince of the Hamilt province." Please let that be the end of it.

"What can one find there?" Dammit.

Alexander stared at his wine glass a moment, tapping his index and middle finger on the base a second before responding. "I help manage the finances of the different mining industries. The largest and greatest university system in our kingdom is there as well. I'm proud of that part and...do what I can to make sure that the lower people in society have a chance to go. I helped the companies pay off most of their debts and improve their money management, and now there's enough money for a scholarship program for those in the mining unions. It's a good incentive for the workers to join a union that can help protect them while also providing them with education." He didn't mean to say so much, nor did he mean to smile halfway through his ramblings.

The king noticed and his smirk softened slightly, but not much. "So the rumors of you being prideful, a suck up to the people, and a know it all are true." What?

Alexander knew that there were some rumors about him being a low-class loving--the exact words weren't important. Either way, he wasn't popular in some places because of his work and decisions, but no one could deny that he was damn good at whatever he set his mind to. He didn't know that the rumors had reached neighboring kingdoms.

"I take pride in my work. I'm passionate and intelligent. There's nothing wrong with someone knowing that about themselves." He was insulted that someone would imply otherwise.

"Being beautiful and not knowing it is more attractive than being beautiful and knowing it. The same applies to this; I would think."

Alexander delighted in the king's expression when he echoed his words. "I believe you said a moment ago that you know you're beautiful but it's rude to stare. Or did I hear you incorrectly?" He smirked at him, taking his glass in hand and sipping at it.

The smirk fell when the king started laughing. "Never in my life has anyone been enough of an idiot to talk to me that way. Count yourself lucky that I'm forgiving, Prince Alexander." If looks could kill, Alexander would have been struck down by his father's expression.

"If you're to marry me, you need to know what you're getting into, your majesty. I speak my mind and don't pull punches in a conversation. Rarely will I ever beat around the bush. I hope you can learn to live with it." His smirk was back, although it was slightly more playful, but there was a hint of a challenge.

Their eyes met briefly, and Alexander did have the fleeting thought that the king could have any number of things done to him for that, or simply cancel the wedding and treaty. His father wouldn't like that much.

"And another thing, sir, I have a vast collection of books. I hope you have enough space for them all." Thomas' sudden interest in the subject was cut short by Alexander's father.

"Actually, Alexander, the books will remain in our library."

Wait. No. He couldn't leave them behind! "I own half of the library's collection, your majesty. I cannot just leave them behind. If nothing else, then for sentimental reasons." They were a haven for him. Bad day? He could retreat to his books and writing to calm down. "Many of those books are important references to my work or those that mother left for me before she passed."

"Work that you are stepping down from this evening. You won't have a need for them when you go." There was a beat of silence before he continued. "They will be used by Lee when he takes over your position for him to use. You will donate all of them to him and the universities in his province."

Marrying a stranger and moving away to a foreign land? Alexander could adapt. But to take away the things that meant something to him? "And my books in my home in Hamilt?" He kept most of his mother's books there, hidden away from others.

"They will remain as well." That was like a bullet to the chest.

Alexander felt the color drain out of his face and for a moment, he could only hear the rushing of blood in his ears until he came to his senses enough to break eye contact with his father and focus on the food when it came. He barely ate anything, mostly pushing things around his plate. The moment they officially announced their engagement and Alexander publicly stepped down from his position, he needed to leave. He needed to get out of there immediately and the time couldn't come soon enough. Alexander ignored the worried glances between Thomas and his brother, the thought of their pity making him ill.

He followed Thomas' lead and stood with him. Thomas was the one to give the speech about their wedding and what it would mean to both kingdoms. After that, Thomas took his seat again and Alexander remained standing.

"I thank you all for being here this evening to celebrate with us. I'm sad to leave you all behind." And his work. And his books. And his schools. "However, we have discussed what will become of the legacy I had built for myself and it has been decided that Lord Lee will take my place." Alexander tried to keep his voice and hand steady as he raised his glass. "I wish you the best of luck sir, and I leave it in your capable hands." He called for a quick toast, pointedly ignoring Lee's triumphant smirk. "If you all will excuse me, I am feeling unwell and will retire for the evening."

He didn't wait for his father's permission to leave, nor did he say goodbye to the king. The moment the doors to the great hall closed behind him, Alexander took off running down the halls. Should he go to the gardens to hide beneath the branches of his favorite tree, his rooms, or the library? The library was the greatest source of comfort when he was stressed, but it didn't belong to him anymore. He'd stopped running when he reached its doors, but his hand paused in the air; Alexander couldn't do it. He didn't want to be surrounded by the greatest loss of this whole shitstorm. So he turned and went back the way he came, making for the gardens.

 

\--

 

His peace was short lived.

Alexander had only just begun to give into the dispair that had hung heavily on his heart since the beginning of the dinner when he heard footsteps approaching. He prayed desperately that it wouldn't be his father or the visiting king; Alexander didn't think that he could survive that right now.

His prayers went unanswered when Thomas strode through the gardens, making for Alexander's place under the tree. The man sent a disproving look at the coat Alexander had tossed carelessly away from him onto the ground.

"That was meant to be a gift."

Alexander hugged his knees closer and hid his face, "Your Majesty, thank you for looking on me, but please, you'll have me for the rest of our lives in a few weeks but for now, leave me be."

The king knelt beside him, hesitantly reaching out to rub a hand over Alexander's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know your father would take those away. I understand why it would pain you."

"What the hell would you know about it?" Alexander popped his head up enough to glare at Thomas. He knew he looked like a mess, but maybe it could be a deterrent.

He sighed and withdrew the hand from Alexander's shoulder. "I love books too. I think the word for us is bibliophile. We collect them, but I believe we both do more than just collect them, yes?" Thomas waited until Alexander nodded. "How about this. As a...I guess we could call it a wedding gift. As a wedding present, make a list of your books from here and from your home in Hamilt and give it to me. I'll ensure that you get your books. And mark which ones belonged to your mother. I can make those a priority."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I understand. I wouldn't want to lose mine either."

"So it's out of sympathy," Alexander said flatly.

"Sympathy? No. Compassion? Yes." Thomas started to reach out to him again but hesitated. "I know you don't want this, but I don't want you unhappy for the rest of your life. If your books make you happy, then you'll have them AND mine. I AM capable of sharing, you know."

There had to be a catch.

"And in return?" Alexander knew that nothing came for free. He knew this from all of the work he put into his projects and the province he governed. Each of his books was hard won.

"Just don't damage any of them."

"I don't believe that."

The king shrugged, "Believe it or don't, I will be happy to do it for you. I don't need anything else but your trust, but I understand that it will take time for me to earn it."

They stared long and hard at one another in silence. Thomas was the one to break it after he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

"I'm sure you'll want to clean up before you go back inside." It was thoughtful, but the nicer the king was, the more doubtful of his sincerity Alexander became. He murmured a thank you and began to wipe his face.

When he'd finished, Alexander looked up to return it to Thomas, only to find that he was gone. He didn't know what to do but slipped the cloth into his pocket and grabbed his coat. There was nothing more for him out here, and he decided to retire for the night; he was serious this time about that.


End file.
